Lágrimas de Tinta
by Hariadna
Summary: Lágrimas de tinta, páginas olvidadas del diario de Edward Cullen. Iniciando tras la transformación de Edward en 1918 y enfocado principal- o totalmente- en su sentir. Capítulos cortos, con fechas discontinuas...,
1. Chicago, 20 Octubre 1918

"Aunque sea inútil, creo que, con todo, es necesario llorar. Porque la desesperación es tangible. El recuerdo de la desesperación permanece. A veces mata.

_No llorar nunca es no vivir."_

**I**

_Octubre 20, Chicago 1918_

No es demasiado raro que un joven decida llevar un diario. Sobretodo, cuando tiene tanto que decir y tan pocos quienes le entiendan. Las ideas insertas en mi cabeza intentan tomar un sentido, el que no les puedo otorgar al menos que las imprima en papel a costa de mi propio pulso. Se podría decir que este es mi modo de escape, mis _lágrimas de tinta_.

De tinta, sí, porque yo_ nunca_ volveré a derramar lágrimas de dolor, por mucho que este sentir invada mi ser. Debo señalar que motivos no me faltan, pues tanto mi familia como mi nació han sucumbido ante una amenaza silenciosa y agresiva, aún más mortífera que los ecos que la guerra del viejo continente tragera hasta nuestras vidas.

Acabo de despertar de un sueño, o de sumirme en una pesadilla..., no podría encontrar la diferencia, a pesar de la vehemencia con que lo deseo. No sé si estoy vivo, pero que mi pesadilla no haya trastocado mi entorno en lo más mínimo me indica que tampoco estoy muerto. Además, creo que no podría sufrir de estarlo.

Sin embargo, siento que algo en mí murió, así como siento que percibo el mundo de forma diferente. Los colores han cobrado un aspecto distinto, así como soy consciente de sonidos de los cuales ni siquiera conocía su existencia. Sé cosas que no debería saber, cosas que le pertenecen a otros y que yo, sin querer, he tenido conocimiento, y no puedo dejar de sentirme un ladrón por ello. Noté que podía frenar el aire dentro de mis pulmones sin atisbar la menor necesidad de inhalar y que el flujo cálido de mis venas había desaparecido. Vi sucumbir la pluma bajo mi mano cuando intenté escribir la primera frase de este párrafo y sentí cómo era capaz de superar los límites de velocidad de todo cuanto conocía.

Todo había cambiado. Mi entorno, _mi mundo_..., todo en lo que creyera ya no existía. Sólo estaba yo. Ese _medio yo_, inmerso en una extraña realidad, la cual desconocía por completo. Hacían dos días que experimentaba una sensación extraña e indefinida. Era como si tuviera hambre, mas mi mente rechazaba por completo lo que antes me hubiera parecido algo delicioso.

Mi cuerpo deseaba otra cosa, y lo deseaba con desesperación. ¿Pero, cómo puedía satisfacerme si no sabía lo que buscaba? A ratos, sentía que podía sentirlo, que podía olerlo y mi estómago se retorcía en mi interior. Y otra vez llegué a pensar que había muerto, aunque aquello distara bastante de mi concepto de vida tras la muerte.

Creo que nunca estuve tan al límite de la locura y del descontrol como en aquellos dos días..., incluso llegando a autoflagelarme, para acallar el llamado de desesperado de necesidad que me demandaba mi cuerpo. Probablemente, hubiera enloquecido, de no ser por quien se ha convertido ahora en mi mentor y amigo. Le había reconocido como el médico quien me atendiera en mi lecho de muerte, el que había pasado interminables horas junto a mamá cuando mi padre falleciera.

Verlo a él, era como mirarme en el espejo. Mi piel había cambiado hasta tornarse extremadamente alba, como la suya y quemaba como hielo frío al igual que la de él. Desde nuestro primer encuentro, pude escuchar más de los que sus labios decían y en menos de lo que consideré un segundo comprendí en gran parte lo que me había ocurrido. La palabra había resonado en la mente del hombre y se había transmitido con fluidez a la mía..._Vampiro._

En un principio, no pude dar crédito a lo que mis sentidos oían, y no fue hasta que su misma boca pronunció el calificativo, que lo consideré con seriedad. Eso, sin dudas, explicaba muchas cosas. Recuerdo que me dijo _"Edward, Edward, cálmate..."_ pues yo me había exaltado. Creo que nunca imaginó el efecto que aquellas palabras tuvieron en, pues la mención de mi nombre me daba total certeza de que seguía _siendo yo _de alguna manera. A la vez, me había sujetado contra la pared, pero sin intención alguna de hacerme daño.

La revelación me había impactado por completo, hasta el punto de nublar mis pensamientos, y por tanto mis acciones. Comprender que aquello que tanto anhelaba mi cuerpo no era otra cosa que sino sangre me removió las tripas y sin embargo, continuaba deseándolo de la misma forma que antes. Me perturbaba el no saber como aplacar aquella ansiedad, me preocupaba lo que podría ser capaz de hacer por saciarme.

Carlisle, mi mentor, me explicó que no era necesario atentar contra ningún ser humano, y que él mismo era la prueba tangible de ello. Tan sólo tenía que buscar otras fuentes de alimento, como lo eran las fieras y los animales. También, me aclaró que tal vez la sangre animal no saciaría por completo lo que el definió como mi _sed_, y que yo estaba en completa libertad de hacer lo que quisiera para alimentarme. No podría expresar, ni siquiera mediante palabras, la lucha que se libró en mi interior desde que él soltara sobre mi cabeza aquel veredicto.

No sabía qué camino seguir. Siempre me había comportado de acuerdo a la moral, nunca objeté alguna ley de mi país y obedecía a mis padres con abnegación, por lo que habían sido muy esporádicas las situaciones en las que yo había tenido que tomar una decisión propia.

Era eralmente cruel que la vida el destino me ofreciera la ocasión de hacerlo con algo tan delicado y en un estado de tal vulnerabilidad, tanto física como mental. Al fin, y con la ayuda de mi salvador, opté por seguir el camino que él había adoptado hacía tantos años atrás.

Sí, porque mi nueva condición de vampiro- según me explicó y vi en su mente.- traía consigo un par de ventajas, algunas de las cuales correspondían a las sensaciones anormales que había percibido hasta ese momento y que sigo sintiendo ahora. Y una de ellas, era la longevidad, la que me hacía _inmortal_ casi en todos los sentidos.

Me había transformado en una especie de ser indestructible, de cierto modo, se me había regalado una nueva oportunidad de vivir y de hacerlo de una manera que antes hubiera creído imposible. Pero algo en mí estaba incompleto..., un hueco dentro de mi pecho, algo en mis adentros que no podía llenar por más sangre que bebiera...

Ahora sé que aquel era el espacio que había dejado mi alma, aunque no hay explicación racional para que siga existiendo sin una. Pero a estas alturas, nada tiene la obligación de ser lógico o racional para ser verdadero y efectivo.

Pero el vacío persiste, negro, profundo, insaciable y sobretodo doloroso. Muy, muy doloroso, pues tengo plena certeza de que tendré que lidiar con esto por un tiempo que bien podría equivaler a la _eternidad._

* * *

_Al estimado lector:_

_No pretendo por ningún motivo contar la historia del personaje de Edward Cullen. Esto no ha sido más que un escape de palabras que escribí y quise publicar, deribado de unos de los capítulos de la historia "Penumbra", en la que se menciona que Edward posee un diario, al cual le faltan varias páginas. He aquí la primera de ellas. Simplemente, sentí curiosidad y quise transcribir lo que querría de decir. No me centré ni en diálogos, ni en acciones físicas, sino más bien en el torbellino de sentimientos que se entremezclaron en la cabeza de un joven a quién se le presenta una nueva oportunidad de vivir, de una forma nueva y desconocida. Me gustó la experiencia, mas no sé si en algún futuro la continuaré, a pesar de tener varias ideas en mente. Espero hayan disfrutado en algun grado de la lectura y hayan podido ver a través de los ojos de Edward como yo lo hice._


	2. Chicago,1 Diciembre 1918

_"Incluso los vampiros son animales de costumbre"_

_Diciembre 1, Chicago 1918_

Ha pasado casi un mes desde mi transformación. Mi sed aún no es un asunto controlable para mí, por lo que me he visto obligado a mantenerme apartado de cualquier persona. Esto ha traído sus cosas buenas, pues he podido dedicarme a hacer cosas que antes ni siquiera hubiera soñando. Primero, porque no contaba con la gracia y la habilidad, y segundo, porque ahora disponía de un tiempo ilimitado para ello.

Ilimitado y sin interrupciones, puesto que mi nuevo cuerpo no necesitaba dormir. De hecho, no podía dormir. Pero como todas las cosas, también tiene una arista amarga. Y esa es el que el hombre ha sido y siempre será un ser gregario..., y de cierta forma, creo que gran parte de mí sigue siendo la de un hombre. A veces he sentido la necesidad de salir por las calles, encontrarme con algún transeúnte y tan sólo hablar, mas enseguida imagino la situación y luego mis dientes perforando sus venas. Lo único que lograba mantenerme con esperanza era la imagen de Carlisle.

Gracias a la gran cantidad de años que llevaba en condición de vampiro, había desarrollado una especie de autocontrol frente a la sangre humana, lo que me aseguraba que en algún momento, yo también podría lograrlo. Eso me consolaba. Creo que nadie aprecia algo lo suficiente hasta que lo pierde. Durante mi vida pasada, jamás me había percatado de lo importante que significaba para mi persona vivir en sociedad, el bienestar que aquello traía consigo.

Sólo ahora, que me veo privado de eso, logro comprender su real valor. Aparte de eso, un millón de preguntas se arremolinan en mi mente, hay demasiadas cosas que aún no comprendo, y que quiero saber. Carlisle siempre esta abierto a contestar mis dudas, pero a veces incluso él es incapaz de contestarlas. Mi principal inquietud era lo que sucedería conmigo luego de morir.

Él respondió que no debía preocuparme por ello, pues para matar un vampiro se necesitaba a una fuerza igual de potente; a otro vampiro..., y afirmó que algo así jamás sucedería. Además, no aceptó que le preguntara más sobre el tema. Al contrario, me incitó a que sacara yo mis propias conclusiones y si quería compartirlas con él, lo hiciera. Aún no consigo llegar a ninguna. Tampoco es que le haya dado tantas vueltas, porque la mayor parte del tiempo, mi mente se encuentra en otro sitio.

Mi mente, como en este preciso momento, esta con Margaret. ¡Y pensar que hubiera sido mi esposa!..., pero el destino quiso otra cosa para mí. Conocí a Margaret hace más de ocho años, pues sus padres eran visitas asiduas a nuestra casa. Desde que la ví, supe que era la muchacha más hermosa de todo lo existente, y me propuse no descansar hasta obtener su mano. Ella siempre se mostró desentendida, mas estoy seguro de que en su corazón albergaba iguales sentimientos por mí. Siempre le llevaba algún obsequio para su aniversario y procuraba tener la mayor atención con ella.

Desde que mi familia y yo contrajéramos la gripe, no volví a verla y en mi improvisado lecho del albergue, no me quedaba más que lamentarme de mi suerte y de rogar porque ella no corriera la misma. Cada vez que veía a mi madre descompensada, inconscientemente evocaba la imagen de Margaret, padeciendo de igual manera. El mundo había entrado en caos, y según los religiosos, se acercaba el fin de los tiempos...

Yo pienso igual. La humanidad nunca se había visto tan abolida como ahora, incluso cuando sus principios han sido trastocados. Mientras más lo medito, más creo que soy un afortunado. Por muy miserable que sea mi actual condición, sigo vivo y cuando estas al borde de la muerte, y sientes como tu ser sucumbe ante ella, entiendes de una vez lo que aquello significa. Tampoco lo he vuelto a cuestionar.

Recuerdo que, lo primero que hizo Carlisle, luego de explicarme lo que sucedió, fue perdirme disculpas por lo que me había echo. Yo le respondí que no debía sentir culpa, pues de otra forma yo estaría muerto. Él, a su vez, me dijo que ni siquiera él tenía la certeza absoluta de que lo que hubiera después de la muerte fuera tan cruel como la especie de vida a la que me había condenado.

Luego de eso, no pude responderle..., yo tampoco tenía tanta seguridad. Después de tantos días de encierro, me siento realmente impaciente por salir al exterior..., quiero ver el mundo- aunque sea desesperanzador- con mis propios ojos..., con mis nuevos ojos. También hay algo verdaderamente curioso respecto a ellos. Carlisle me explicó que cada vez que tuviera sed, mis iris me delatarían, pues se tornarían oscuras, mientras que si estaba satisfecho, adquirirían una tonalidad dorada, al igual que las suyas. Dijo que me sería útil portar un espejo.

Ya lo he experimentado cinco veces, y me preocupa que ocurra con tanta frecuencia. Una vez más, mi mentor acudió a calmar mi inquietud, con la explicación de que eso era absolutamente normal los primeros años, pero que luego el organismo adquiría su propio ritmo. Él, por ejemplo, alcanzaba a estar dos semanas sin beber sangre y comportarse con absoluta normalidad frente a las personas.

Otra cosa que aún no logro comprender, es cómo lo soporta estando tan expuesto. Como médico ha de haberse visto frente a muchas situaciones en las que requería de una gran fuerza de voluntad. Cuando se lo planteé, me contestó que precisamente verse tan expuesto y en contacto con la sangre humana, lo había llevado a desarrollar más rápido su inmunidad hacia ella. Tal vez no sería mala idea que yo lo intentara así, aunque de todos modos, me recomendó esperar al menos un año.

Lo más emocionante de todo esto, han resultado ser las sesiones de caza, que eran bastante frecuentes. Son las únicas oportunidades en las que me permite salir. Vamos bien entrada la noche, cuando las estrellas no pueden delatarnos, a los bosques cercanos, donde abundaban los alces. Recuerdo cuando cacé al primero. Prácticamente no necesité instrucción..., fue como si mi cuerpo supiera exactamente cómo debía actuar.

Una especie de adrenalina me embriagó y mi mente no era capaz de concentrarse en nada más. Sólo la sangre del animal lograba hacerme despertar de aquella fase de éxtasis. Carlisle lo llevaba con más calma, él era realmente admirable. Lo único que deseo ahora, es llegar a ser tan bueno como él lo es en todas las cosas.


End file.
